customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Can Dance! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Can Dance! is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Barney loves to dance to the music while his friends are playing instruments before the band concert starts. Educational Theme: Dancing/Music Recap Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Songs # The Barney Theme Song #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #Mr. Knickerbocker #Happy Dancin' #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #The Dino Dance #The Barney Boogie (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin') #A Friend Like You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. * Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes as he did in "On Again, Off Again" and "My New Shoes". * Barney wears the same top hat as he did in "The Queen of Make-Believe" and "I Can Do That!". * Barney wears the same tuxedo jacket as he did in * Barney wears the same bow-tie as he did in * Barney wears the same cuffs as he did in * Barney holds the same cane as he did in * Baby Bop wears the same tutu as she did in", * BJ wears the same top hat as he did in "Hats Off to BJ!", "Stick with Imagination!" and "Bunches of Boxes". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) * (after the song, "Look at Me I'm Dancing!") Quote 3 (English version) * (after the song, "Mr. Knickerbocker") Quote 4 (English version) * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'") Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)